Eternal Flame
by chicgeekitten
Summary: AU in which Finn returns from active duty with the intention of proposing to his lifelong best friend Mercedes, only to find that she's in a relationship. Will continue if I get enough reviews! So please leave some love!
1. Chapter 1

**AU in which Finn returns from active duty with the intention of proposing to his lifelong best friend Mercedes, only to find that she's in a relationship.**

_Mercedes kicked her feet in the air while Finn pushed her on the swing. "Remember when I begged my dad to put this swing into the backyard?" Finn asked as Mercedes giggled. _

"_Yep, you cried and cried for hours until you had your way, Finn Hudson. Always a brat!" Mercedes gasped when Finn stopped the swing to wrap his arms around her waist and place his chin on her shoulder. _

"_I told him how the prettiest girl in Lima loved swings and I wanted her to be my friend. My dad was a sucker for that kind of stuff." Finn kissed Mercedes cheek and she smiled. The both stayed in that position, Mercedes' feet resting on the ground, both of them watching the sunset. _

"_He was a good man, Finn. Although I would have been your friend, regardless." _

_Finn laughed and caressed Mercedes' arms. "I'm going to miss this. I'm going to miss you." _

_Mercedes turned her head slightly so she was facing Finn. They were best friends. They've been best friends since 2__nd__ grade and they were in love. They never really told each other but it was obvious. Finn was leaving for Iraq tomorrow and it was breaking both their hearts. _

"_Then don't leave." Mercedes whispered. "Stay with me. We'll run away. We'll go to Canada or something. I don't know! Don't laugh!" Mercedes frowned as Finn laughed lightly. He brushed her cheek with his thumb and closed his eyes. _

"_I have to serve my country, Merce" _

"_You're only doing this because you think that's what your dad would want. Finn, we both saw what war did to your father. He wouldn't want you to do this. He would want you to go to college with me in the fall. He would want you to be happy. This isn't your happiness, Finn." Mercedes pleaded. She searched Finn's face for a sign of agreement. "Please, don't go, Finn." With that, her eyes swelled up with tears. "I love you." _

_Finn tried his best to be strong for Mercedes. He was strong for her when her nana died as she was strong for him when his father died. He was strong for her when her dog ran away and she was strong for him when he broke his arm. He was strong for her when her parents got a divorce and she was strong for him when his mother turned to alcohol in her time of despair. They were there for each other. There was no other way. Wherever Finn was, Mercedes was there. They supported each other, made each other laugh, cried in each other's arms, and shared almost every day together. Now, they were saying goodbye. _

"_I love you too, Merce. Always and forever." Finn's brown eyes filled with tears and he leaned in to kiss Mercedes Jones for the first time. She wasn't his first and he wasn't hers but it was everything he wanted from a first kiss. It was absolute perfection. Mercedes whimpered and shifted her body on the swing towards Finn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Finn the two poured out years of want, angst, and passion in this single kiss. Finn broke away and smiled. Mercedes' eyes were still closed. Her hair glistened in the soft sunlight. Her tears fell on her lap; her lips wavered before she bit the bottom. He stared at her, capturing everything; the lines in her face, the way her lip-gloss made her lips sparkle, her apple red cheeks, the way her lashes curled, and the imperfections that made her perfect. _

"_I'll come back, Mercedes. I'll come back for you." He whispered. _

"_Please don't say those things, Finn. I can't just sit around and wait. I'm scared. I don't want to get that call from your mom. I don't want to see you get hurt! I can't even think about those things!" Mercedes cried. _

"_I know. I know. I don't want you to wait around for me. I want you to live your life. Go to school, study music, become a professional singer, get out of this hell hole! I just want you to know that I intend on coming back for you. I will keep that promise, Merce." _

"_You're my best friend, Finn." She said faintly, looking into his brown eyes. _

_Finn rested his forehead on hers. "And you're mine." _

"Corporal!"

Finn stood up to salute his superior. "Yes staff sergeant!"

"How's that arm, Hudson?"

Finn grabbed his injured arm. "Well sir, nothing I haven't dealt with before. I've been shot at many times. This was no biggie!"

"Corporal, I'm just happy it wasn't your damn head! Can't have you lose anymore brain cells. I have word from your mother, son."

Finn rubbed his arm and didn't look up.

"Son, you are to look me in the eye."

"It's bad news isn't it?"

"I'm afraid it is. Your mother is not well. Now your tour ends next month."

"And I'm going to stay until then, sir."

"You will do no such thing. You have been granted an early ticket home."

Finn looked up to the older man. Staff Sergeant Jackson was a straight shooter. He hated everything but he liked Finn Hudson. Had a soft spot for the clumsy, comedian in Company Charlie.

"Excuse me, sir?"

"You're going home. Now get out of here.

"But…how?"

The staff sergeant leaned in. "I have a lot of secrets, you know that Hudson. This is just one more. Now go take care of your mother."

Finn smiled and almost embraced Staff Sergeant Jackson when he remembered rule 678: No hugging.

"Thank you, sir."

Finn saluted him and about faced.

"Corporal?"

"Sir?"

"You're a fine Marine."

"HOO RAH!" Finn yelled.

The staff Sergeant smiled as he watched a good man bolt to gather his things.

0000000000000000000

"Water. I need water." Mrs. Hudson shook in the hospital bed.

Mercedes massaged her forehead. "I'll go get it." She stood up and Carole grabbed her hand. "You're a good daughter, Mercedes."

Carole coughed and Mercedes fought the urge to cry. "You're a great mother." She whispered.

Mercedes grabbed the pitcher on the nightstand next to Carole's bed and walked towards the door. "I'll be right back."

Mercedes closed the door behind her and leaned against it. She covered her face to cry. They had not heard from Finn in months. Mercedes had sent word that Carole's condition had worsened and it almost felt like the earth had swallowed her best friend. She breathed in and exhaled, wiped her tears and walked towards the nurse's station.

"I don't think you're understanding me. She's my mother!"

"You're not on the list, sir. There are strict rules as to who gets to see Ms. Hudson."

"_**Mrs.**_ Hudson. She's still married!" Finn yelled.

Mercedes' jaw dropped. A man that could have been Finn stood at the nurse's station but the 18 year old teenager she knew was gone. He looked taller, leaner, angrier and just different.

Her hands shook as she approached him. "Finn?"

Finn's heart fluttered. He was afraid if her turned to quick, he'd fall apart. He knew that voice, he knew that scent. "Merce?"

He turned around and the two of them ran to each other. Both of them cried in each other's arms, just like old times.

"I can't believe it's you. Finn, it's been so long. Are you alright? When we didn't hear from you, we thought the worst!" Mercedes had a million questions.

Finn caressed her hair. "I never stopped thinking about you Mercedes. Things were bad in Iraq. I have seen things, I have made friends and watched them die, I've been shot, left for dead,but I never stopped thinking about."

Finn cried in her arms and Mercedes held him tight. "Your mother is really sick. They're moving her to a hospice as soon as we get the paperwork ready. I've been watching her all this time."

Finn sniffled and smiled in her hair. "You're amazing, Mercedes Jones."

Mercedes broke the embrace and stared into Finn's eyes. "I graduated top of my class!"

"I know! I heard! Puck told me everything."

Mercedes bowed her head. "Finn, I don't think Puck told you everything."

Finn cupped her chin and brought it up so they were looking at each other once more. "I'm here now. We have the rest of our lives to catch up."

"Finn, there's something I need to tell you."

"I promise, you can tell me everything. After, I see my mom."

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement and took Finn's hand. They both walked to the room.

00000000000

"It really is a miracle. I've never seen such amazing recovery. I think Carole Hudson might make it through Christmas, after all." The nurse watched as Carole and Finn bonded.

"Sometimes, when you love someone so much, it's all you need." Mercedes whispered, letting a single tear fall.

"I suppose you're right. We'll keep her here a little longer, and make sure she stabilizes. No need for a hospice just yet.

The nurse left the room. Mercedes watched as Carole laughed at Finn's jokes and smiled. He didn't leave her side for 3 days and she had completely made a turn around. It was truly a miracle. Finn was so busy that they couldn't spend time together, alone, to talk about everything that had happened in the 5 years he was away.

Finn kissed his mother's cheek and stood up. He walked over to Mercedes.

"Lunch? My treat? I feel kind of bad we haven't really spent any time alone since I've been back."

Mercedes smiled. "Yeah, I'll get my purse." This was it, she thought. She'd tell him everything.

Finn and Mercedes waved goodbye to Carole and left the hospital.

"I've missed Lima Burgers believe it or not." Finn licked his lips as he began to tackle his burger.

Mercedes laughed. "Lima Burgers missed you. You were their best customer!"

Finn closed his eyes. He was in heaven. He was eating the most amazing burgers in the nation and he was with his girl. " mmmm. That's some good stuff." He said with a full mouth. He laughed. "I'm sorry."

Mercedes grabbed a napkin and wiped his chin. "Nothing's changed, Finn." She whispered sadly.

Finn grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes. "I have something for you."

He wiped his hands on a napkin and stood up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

Mercedes' eyes widened. "No no no nonoononono. Finn, you can't do this."

Finn chuckled. "Now, hear me out. I know we never really dated but Mercedes Jones, you're it for me."

Mercedes covered her face. "This isn't happening."

"You're my best friend, the love of my life, you're everything I have ever wanted in a wife. I think about the future, my future, our future and you're always there with me, every step of the way. Mercedes Jones will you…"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Mercedes yelled, covering her face. "I have a boyfriend" She whispered again.

Finn was shocked. He didn't expect this. Well, he should have expected this. It's Mercedes Jones. Why would she wait around for him?

Finn sat back down and Mercedes dragged her chair closer to him. "I'm so sorry, Finn."

"Do you love him?" He asked her quietly.

Mercedes hesitated. No one has ever asked her that. Her boyfriend was a nice guy but she never thought about it. "I…well, I don't know." Mercedes said in a confused tone.

"Do you love me?" Finn asked hopefully.

Mercedes sighed. "That's not fair, Finn. You can't ask me those questions. I will always love you."

"Is he good to you?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's all that matters." Finn pushed his plate to the side.

"You're gonna just let a burger go to waste?" Mercedes said trying to make light of the situation.

"Not really hungry."

"Finn, don't do this."

"Merce, please, I'm allowed to be sad. Let me be sad. Things will change." Finn wiped his lips. "I hope to meet the lucky guy one day."

Mercedes wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"You have met him…" She said quietly.

Finn looked up at his distressed friend.

"What?"

Mercedes closed her eyes. "We don't have to do this out here. We can do this in private."

"Who is it, Mercedes?" Finn asked sternly.

"Sam Evans." Mercedes grabbed Finn's arms. "Please relax"

Finn couldn't relax. He didn't even know how to react. Sam was his friend. He offered him a place to stay when had come back from Kentucky. They were like brothers. How could he do that to him? Mercedes was HIS girl.

Finn stood up, took out his wallet and left money on the table. "I need to go see my mother. I'll see you later Mercedes."

"Finn. Please." Mercedes pleaded with him as everyone looked on at the would be lovers.

"Mercedes…I can't right now. Maybe you should go home."

Finn turned his back and left the restaurant.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mom, you know Sam, he's transferred from Tennessee to McKinley last year. Remember? Anyway, he left to Kentucky with his family after losing everything. His parents saw how miserable he was and let him come back. I offered him a place to stay. I figured we could use the extra help around the house and Sam's really great." _

_Finn looked over to Sam and smiled. Sam was standing silently in the doorway of Carole's bedroom. Carole was sitting at the foot of her bed, motionless. _

"_Does your father know?" She whispered. _

_Finn smiled lightly at Sam and immediately felt uncomfortable. His mother had been dealing with depression since his dad passed away. She had turned to alcoholism and Finn was the only who could take care of. Maybe bringing Sam to his house was a bad idea but Finn was never one to leave his friends behind. Finn knelt in front his mother and grabbed her hands together. _

"_Mom, dad's gone. Remember?" He whispered, kissing both her hands. _

_Carole sniffled as her tears came streaming down her face. _

"_Does Sam like Tuna Casserole?" _

_Sam cleared his throat and walked over to Finn and Carole. _

"_Umm, yes ma'am, umm Mrs. Hudson. I love Tuna Casserole." _

_Finn made the right choice. He needed someone like Sam in his life. A brother type figure, a friend that wasn't someone he was deeply in love with. _

"_I can make some Tuna Casserole if you boys clean out the cobwebs in that stingy basement. Finn, you can invite Mercedes. I miss her." _

_Finn smiled and sighed out of relief. Mercedes was just over that morning to do his Carole's hair but she had lost all notion of time. _

"_Definitely, mom. I'll call her right now. Sam? I'll show you my room. You can sleep on the bed until we get the basement cleared out. I'll sleep on the couch." _

_Finn stood up and was surprised by Sam. He wrapped his arms around Finn and hugged him tightly. "I owe you, man." Was all he could say before bursting into tears. _

_00000000000000000000000000000_

"_I HATE THIS DRESS! I HATE IT! WHERE'S MERCEDES? I NEED HER!" _

_Finn ran into his mother's room and tried calming her down. "Mom, it's 5 a.m.! What are you doing? Please, keep it down, Sam's trying to sleep and the neighbors will hear you!" _

"_I don't give a fuck! Listen to me, Finnie…I need a drink. Are you sure there's nothing in the house?" _

_Of course there wasn't, Sam and Finn spent the entire night dumping every drop of alcohol they had. _

"_I'm sure mom." Finn rubbed the back of his neck. His mother was wearing a pretty blue sun dress with the zipper open on the back._

"_Here, let me help you with that." Finn said softly. _

"_No! I hate this dress! I can't wear this dress! Finn! Finn! Baby!" Carole rubbed Finn's face, crying. "Your father would have liked to see me in red. I just know it!" She rubbed her nose with her arm and sat on the carpeted floor. "I can't go dressed like this!" _

_She started crying harder and Finn sat next to her. _

_Today was their parent's anniversary. They were going to visit Mr. Hudson's tombstone. Carole had expressed she was ready. _

"_He hates blue!" She cried on Finn's shoulder. _

"_No, mom, he loves blue. He loves blue because he loved watching the clouds with you. Remember?" Finn picked up his mother's hand and showed her the wedding ring on her left finger. "And you two picked out this wedding band because it had diamonds and sapphires. Remember? He loves blue, mom and he'll love this dress. Mercedes helped you buy it. Just last week." _

_His mother's face lit up. "Can she help me get ready?" _

"_Mom, it's too early." _

"_Please? I'll talk to her!" _

_Carole ran to her dresser and dialed Mercedes on her phone. _

"_Patricia? It's me Carole! I'm fine. Yes, I feel good. I was wondering if Mercedes was up. Maybe she can stop by for breakfast?" Carole's demeanor grew anxious as she played with the chord. "She is! Great! Tell her I have her favorite! Turkey bacon and scrambled eggs!" Carole smiled brightly at Finn and he returned the smile. He wasn't the only person smitten with Mercedes Jones. _

_An hour later…_

"_Well, Mrs. H.! Aren't you a vision in blue?" Mercedes twirled Carole. "Oh here, let me get that." She zipped up the zipper on her dress and smiled. "There, fit for a diva!" _

_Carole smiled and hugged Mercedes. "I made your favorite!" _

"_I know! I got here as soon as I could!" Mercedes winked at Finn. Sam was already at the table serving himself. "But first, a word with your son? If that's alright?" _

_Carole nodded and went into the kitchen. "We'll be in here." _

_Mercedes walked over to Finn and pulled him into a hug. "How bad was it?" _

"_Not too bad. She's forgetting things again." _

"_I'm here now." _

"_You don't have to be, Merce. This is too much. When you signed up to be my friend, I bet you didn't expect this…" _

"_You mean amazing bear hugs? This is the reason I stay to be honest!" Mercedes giggled into Finn's chest. "I'll always be here for you, Finn. Always." _

_Finn sighed. He loved this girl. When the time was right, he was going to tell her, and they were going to be happy. He put a lot of things to the side to take care of his mother and Mercedes was one of them. _

"_Thanks, Merce. After the cemetery, do you want to go look at the sky? The two of us?" _

_Mercedes closed her eyes, taking in Finn's scent. She loved the way he felt. "Mmm hmm…" _

_Finn kissed the top of her head. "Great. I'll make a picnic. Merce?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_Don't ever let me try alcohol. It's poison." _

"_Never." She whispered. _

Finn stared at the glass of bourbon and then at the collection of bottles in front of him.

"You spent way too much money on whiskey, Puck." Finn looked at his friend who was pouring himself a glass.

"Nothing wrong with that. I'm independently wealthy!" Puck chuckled and chugged the Jack Daniels he had poured. "Superb!"

Finn hardly found this funny.

"You're a drunk."

"Pot or kettle? Which would you like to be?" Puck said sarcastically as he took a seat next to Finn.

"I'm not a drunk, I drink occasionally."

"Well, you shouldn't drink. What would Mr. Hudson say?" Puck poured himself another glass.

"I'm going to let your snide comments slide because you're intoxicated. Give me that bottle." Finn reached for the bottle but Puck pulled away. Finn rolled his eyes, chugged the last bit in his glass and stood up. "I'm out."

Puck stood up and walked after Finn. "No man, stay, come on. It's been five years. Look, I'll put away the bottle." Puck placed the bottle on the coffee table in his living room.

Finn felt sympathetic towards his best friend. "Five years was enough for everyone to forget me."

Puck threw himself on his couch. "Don't say that. No one forgot you. You're like the town hero. Everyone loves you."

"You replaced me for Sam. So did Mercedes. No biggie."

Puck threw his hands up. "What do you want from me? I told you how it all happened."

Finn sat on the couch opposite of Puck. "Tell me again how you managed to leave out an important factor in history."

"You're so dramatic, Finn."

Finn glared at Puck. "Okay. Fine. Mercy went off to UCLA. And papa Jones sent me after her. You know how over protective he could be. You weren't around to play big brother so it became my job. I took the opportunity to map out my pool business. When things boomed, I asked Sam to come out and help me. We all became close. Sam and Mercy started dating a few months ago. She came back when she heard about Carole and I came with her. Now, I live my life as a spoiled, rich kid in the biggest house in Lima. Lima Loser? No freakin' way!"

Finn ran his hands over his face. "But how could you guys just leave that out? The Sam part? I know I couldn't really talk to you and Mercy or Sam but did it occur to anyone that this was vital info?"

"And what were you going to do? Dishonor your agreement with the country, jump on a plane to L.A., and sweep Mercedes off her feet?"

"No! YES! Maybe! Shit! I don't know Puck! But maybe I would have kept that ring locked up in a safe somewhere instead of proposing to her!"

"Like me telling you about Sam would have really stopped you!" Puck scoffed.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I know you. You would have still proposed. Probably as soon as you saw her. I know how much you love her!"

"So why did you let _them _happen?" Finn asked sadly.

"Bro, its five years and its Mercedes Jones. Not I, you, or Papa Jones can tell her what to do."

Finn leaned back on the couch.

"I can't get in the way. Sam's been a friend."

"A friend that steals your girl."

"Puck, you're drunk and reckless right now. You don't know what you're saying. Sam's your friend too."

"Yeah, doesn't mean I'm in love with the fact that he basically waited for you to leave the country to die to steal Mercedes."

Finn groaned. "Please, don't turn this into some lifetime movie. You said they just started to date. I doubt that's what Sam did. Wait for me to leave."

"Okay, you're right. He waited until we stopped hearing from you. What happened to you out there anyway?"

Finn stood up and grabbed his jacket. "I died."

Puck got up to open the door. "Sam's away on business. Mercedes needs a friend. She needs you, bro."

Finn smiled at Puck. "She needs Sam."

"I haven't heard from Sam all week ma, he's been busy. No, he doesn't know about Finn's return. Why does it matter? Finn's my friend! Mom! I'm not having this conversation! I'm a grown woman! Good bye! See you Sunday!" Mercedes hung up her phone.

She sat on her recliner and looked around. This was her apartment, her sanctuary, her new friend. After Finn's proposal, she spent two days crying in her bed. She even took a personal day. Not like it mattered, she owned the music school on Oxford Lane. She closed her eyes as she rocked herself to sleep when her bell rang.

"Really?" She thought. She put on her slippers and walked to her front door. She opened it slightly and her heart sank. It was Finn. She opened the door wider and shivered slightly. The days were getting chilly.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hi. So I've been sitting in my car for an hour fighting with myself." Finn rubbed his hands together and shivered.

"Why?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if I made the right choice…coming here."

"Oh."

"And the truth is, I proposed to a girl two days ago that I hardly know anymore."

Mercedes didn't look at Finn in the eyes. "I see."

Finn cupped her chin. "But somewhere in there is my best friend. The girl I never stopped thinking about. And although, she's moved on, there's so much that has happened to her that I would like to know about."

Mercedes looked into Finn's eyes. Tears started forming.

"I missed you too. So much. I feel cheated. Like, I didn't get to say goodbye or hello properly to you. You're always slipping away."

"I'm here now."

With that, Mercedes took Finn's hand. "So are you coming in or what?"

Finn smiled. "I'm double parked."

"I'll wait here for you." Mercedes said softly, completely overwhelmed by the sudden change in events.

"Okay."

Finn squeezed her hand and ran to his jeep. He wasn't going to steal Mercedes away. This wasn't some crazy, prime time drama or lifetime movie. This was real life and he had to play by the rules. Still, he couldn't help but smile at the idea of spending time with his girl for the first time in five years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! I wanted to thank you all for the wonderful feedback! I know some of you don't ship Finncedes and are worried about what I will do with Sam's character but trust that I cannot write evil Sam. EVER! Lol Also, in case the flashbacks throw you off: here are an order of events, **

**Mercedes and Finn meet as kids**

**Finn's dad joins the Marines and dies. **

**Mercedes and Finn become best friends and fall in love in their teens.**

**They date other people. (you will see in this update who they date) **

**Something important happens in Mercedes' life (read on) **

**Sam meets Finn (you will also read on more) **

**Finn's mom turns to alcohol and gets worse during his teen years. **

**Sam moves in with Finn. **

**Finn and Mercedes tell each other how they feel towards each other before he leaves. **

**So yeah, the flashbacks are a little scattered but there's method to my madness! Lol. Enjoy!**

"_You're a hypocrite and a liar!" Mercedes shouted as she packed her things. _

"_Don't talk to your father that way, young lady!" Patricia Jones said firmly. Every item Mercedes packed, Patricia took right back out. _

"_Fine! I'll just come back for my stuff!" Mercedes tried to leave her room but her father stopped her. _

"_Baby, please, we need to talk about this like a family." Mr. Jones pleaded with his daughter. He searched her face for any signs of forgiveness but Mercedes was stoic. _

"_Please don't call me baby and please don't pretend that we can talk about this like family! I hate you both!" Mercedes stormed out of her room and ran down the stairs. "I'll be at Finn's." She slammed the door, leaving her parents feeling useless. _

_Mercedes Jones couldn't cry anymore. She cried herself to sleep three nights in a row after she overheard the "D" word escape her father's lips. Divorce? She wasn't this girl. She wasn't the girl that had to ignore her parent's sneaking around behind her back with other people. The girl that knew her parents were separated but never made it official out of fear of hurting her. They stayed together for her and while she knew they were over a long time ago, the "D" word still stung. She walked three houses down to the Hudson home. She felt awful even bringing this on Finn. He was dealing with enough but she was alone and she needed her friend. Not even her boyfriend, Blaine, knew of her problems. Truth is, they were at a standstill too and she knew it had something to do with a certain Hummel boy. Still, she accepted it; she ignored everything, just so she can feel loved. Her mind was a whirlwind of problems and only one boy in Lima could help. She stopped at the blue house with the white picket fence. She stepped in and knocked the door. _

"_I'm coming!" Finn's voice echoed from the inside of the house. Mercedes' heart fluttered. It was a natural reaction. Even though she felt guilty, pinning over a boy that wasn't hers, she couldn't help it. Finn and Mercedes had been involved in this push and pull since they both realized they saw each other more than just friends. Unfortunately, no one pushed or pulled hard enough. Now they were both dating other people, even though everyone else saw right through them. _

_Finn opened the door and smiled brightly upon seeing Mercedes. _

"_Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" _

_Mercedes giggled. "I could say the same to you, Mr. Big shot Quarterback." _

"_Please! I hate football. I'm only playing so I can get out of here. Truth is that new freshman, Sam Evans is pretty good. He has a lot of potential. If he wants, the spot is his next year." _

"_You'd give up a varsity spot for a sophomore?" Mercedes asked. _

"_Well, yeah, I hate football and I miss my friends. I miss you. Besides, there are other ways to get out of this hell hole." _

"_Teach me the ways, Finn Hudson!" Mercedes laughed. _

"_Bad day?" _

"_Try…bad week." Mercedes frowned. _

_Finn closed the door and stepped outside. "We can talk out here. My mom just fell asleep." _

_Mercedes sighed and took a seat on the porch. "Berry will have my head. I know I promised I'd back away…" _

"_You what?" Finn asked surprised at her confession. _

_Mercedes closed her eyes. If she was going to be honest with Finn, it would have to be about everything. _

"_Rachel told me to stay away from you but it's kind of hard. You're my best friend and I…" _

"_Merce, stop. Hold on." Finn sat next to Mercedes and shifted his body so that he was facing her. "This is why you haven't spoken to me or come by?" _

"_Yes" She whispered. "I just want you two to work out and Blaine and I have issues too so maybe it was for the best." _

_Finn rolled his eyes. Blaine. The mere mention of his name made him want to punch walls in. "Look at me; it will never be for the best if you and I are apart. We need each other." Finn leaned back. "Besides, that's one of the reasons Rachel and I didn't work out. Too jealous." _

_Mercedes almost stopped breathing. "What?" _

"_We broke up. A lot happens in a week, stranger." Finn smiled. "We're no more, thank God. Besides, I think she's seeing someone else already." _

"_Who?" _

"_Jesse." _

"_St. James?" _

"_Yup." _

_Mercedes rolled her eyes this time. "Match made in heaven." _

"_Tell me about it. So what's up with you and Tom Jones?" _

"_Blaine Anderson." _

"_Whatever." _

_Mercedes chuckled. "He's been distant. I don't think we're going to work out. But, that's not why I'm here." _

_Finn reached for her hand. "I'm all ears." _

_Mercedes closed her eyes and breathed in. She exhaled just as quickly. Her chest felt like it was going to explode. "My parents are getting a divorce and I'd really like to crash here tonight." _

_Finn stared at Mercedes' calm demeanor. Her composure scared him but he knew better than to question it. "Okay. Sure. You can take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch." _

"_Or…I can sleep with you?" Mercedes asked. _

_Finn's eyes widened. "What?" _

_Mercedes chuckled. "Like when we were kids! Please? For old times sake?" _

_Finn gulped. "Sure." _

_Mercedes rested her head on his chest and Finn put his arm around her. "The Bangles." _

"_Huh?" Finn asked, confused at her random outburst. _

"_The band that sings Eternal Flame. The Bangles. Remember, you and Rachel were arguing because she thought it was Air Supply?" Mercedes laughed. "It was The Bangles. I looked it up." _

_Finn laughed. Leave it to Mercedes to change the subject. She was famous for that. "Ahhh The Bangles. Good, I'll download it tonight." _

_Mercedes chuckled. "Maybe you can sing it to me?" _

"_I'm not the singer here, Merce!" _

"_Come on!" _

_Finn was a sucker for Mercedes Jones. He cleared his throat. "Mimimimimimi!" _

_Mercedes laughed hysterically. "Okay there Pavorotti! Let's hear it." _

_Finn tucked a rogue hair behind her ear and smiled. _

"_Close your eyes, give me your hand, darling_

_Do you feel my heart beating?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel the same?_

_Am I only dreaming?_

_Is this burning an eternal flame?" _

_Mercedes laughed. "No one told you to stop. I happen to love this song, Hudson." _

_Finn stood up. "Ah well then the proper thing to do would be to share a dance with you." Finn extended his hand and Mercedes giggled before taking it. Finn hummed the rest of "Eternal Flame" as he twirled a laughing Mercedes on his front porch. _

"And this is me at graduation!" Mercedes beamed over her pictures. Finn wouldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I am so proud of you." He smiled and took the picture from her. "I need a copy of this" Mercedes was posing with her hands on her hips, wearing her cap and gown on the UCLA campus.

Mercedes closed the album on her lap. "You can keep that one."

Finn's desire to lean in and kiss her was strong but he was going to be a gentleman. "Thanks, Merce." He said softly, tucking away the 4x6" in his jacket pocket. "So, top of the class, 4.0, own your own business. Why Lima?"

Mercedes leaned back and crossed her legs. "I'm happy I'm in Lima and God sent me here for a reason."

Finn moved in closer. "There are no lies between us, Merce. Why, Lima?"

Mercedes looked into Finn's brown eyes and bit her bottom lip. "I came back for Carole."

"You left your life in L.A. for my mom?"

"I had to. She needed me and she had done so much for me. Taking me in, feeding me, being the mom I never had, clearing things up with my parents. It was the least I can do. I can always go back. Things were great out here. Puck was happy to be back, I opened up the school and well, I'm happy."

"Those aren't your dreams, Mercedes." Finn said feeling guilty for leaving such a burden on his friend.

"Sure they are. My dreams were to make a difference."

"Your dreams were…ARE to sing." Finn corrected her.

"I did the right thing and I'm not beating myself up about it so you shouldn't either. I'm still young at 23. I can go back."

"Are you? Going back?"

"Maybe. Eventually." It had been a while since Mercedes had a heart to heart with anyone. Not even with Sam.

"Good. I'll support you."

"Finn? What about you? Are you staying? After Carole…I'm sorry. I don't know how to ask this question…" Mercedes felt uncomfortable.

"After my mother passes? I don't think I can stay in Lima. Too many memories. Too many demons." Finn stared absently at the carpet in Mercedes' apartment. "Unless you want me to stay."

Mercedes stood up and crossed her arms. Finn stood up too. "Sorry, too much. I know. I'm sorry. I'll behave."

Mercedes turned away and leaned her head back. "Me too. I'm sorry, too."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I can't just expect to come back and you'd be waiting for me. I mean, seriously, how did I even know you'd be in Lima?"

"Because you feel me like I feel you? Remember? Soul mates and all that jazz? Those months we didn't hear from you, I knew something was wrong. I felt it."

"Do you feel Sam?" Finn didn't even know how he got through that question without wanting to beat himself up.

Mercedes turned to face him. "I don't know, Finn but he deserves me trying to figure it out."

Finn nodded his head. "I agree."

"He's a good guy." Mercedes whispered.

"I know."

"So…we're okay?" Mercedes asked full of hope.

"Always." Finn pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head. "Always."

"_That's the last of it!" Sam threw himself on Finn's bed. "Every single drop." _

"_I'm never touching the stuff." Finn said bitterly. "I can't believe we have to go through this every week." _

"_Addiction is tough, Finn, you're doing well." Sam smiled at his friend. _

_Finn pulled his hair in frustration. "I'm just…I hate that I bought you into this mess. You and Mercedes. It's not fair." _

"_We're your friends, that's what friends are for." Sam sat up. "Stop being so hard on yourself. Listen, Puck and I are going to shoot hoops after school tomorrow. Maybe you should come along?" _

"_I can't. I have to go to my therapist. If I miss it, Mrs. Pillsbury gets notification and she starts worrying." Finn sat on the bean bag in the corner of his room. _

_Sam looked around, thinking. "Fine, we'll go with you. Then we can get stop by breadstixx for a bite." _

_Finn laughed. "Go with me to therapy?" _

"_Yep!" Sam said cheerfully._

_Finn smirked. "You're something else, Sam Evans." _

"_You too Finn Hudson. Taking in a broke sophomore, giving him your QB status…" _

"_You earned that!" _

_Sam laughed. "Do we have a bro-mance?" _

"_I believe we do! Can't tell Puck though…It will be our little secret romance!"_

_Sam laughed and threw a pillow at Finn. "Speaking of secret romances. Blaine and Kurt are a thing now. Is Mercedes okay?" _

"_Yeah, she said she knew all along." Finn smiled as he thought about his beautiful friend. _

"_So I hope this means you're finally going to ask her out?" _

"_What?"_

"_Oh please! We all know! Just ask her out already!" _

"_I can't." _

"_Why not? You guys are meant to be!" Sam said. He was a hopeless romantic too, always pinning after the wrong girls. _

"_I just can't, Sam. It's complicated." _

"_There has to be a reason, Finn. Don't tell me it's Carole. Mercedes loves her and vice versa. I just don't get it…you two are…" _

"_I'm joining the Marines." _

_Sam's jaw dropped. He crawled to the foot of the bed so that he was eye to eye with Finn. _

"_You can't." He said softly. "You can't Finn, not after what happened to your dad. Are you crazy?" _

"_I need a way out of here!" Finn confessed. _

"_So go to college! Go to L.A.! With Puck and Mercedes! I'm taking advanced classes, I'll graduate the winter after you and I'll follow you guys! We can be like the fantastic four! Don't join the Marines, Finn." _

"_Sam…have you ever had that incredible desire to do something because you feel it's your destiny?" Finn asked Sam seriously. _

"_You mean like Spiderman?" _

_Finn laughed. "Yeah, I guess. Like Spiderman." _

"_Yeah…" _

"_Well, that's how I feel about the Marines." _

_Sam groaned. "Nooo! You're destiny is to marry Mercedes! To finally be happy! To go to college and do what you want to do with your life! Come on dude!" _

"_I've made up my mind. This time around next year, I'll be enlisting." _

_Sam shook his head. "Fine! I have a year to get that stupid idea out of your head!" _

_0000000000000000000000000000_

"Puck, what are you doing on my porch?"

Finn had just gotten out of his jeep and saw his crazy friend sprawled out on is mother's porch.

"Did you see her?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Well…nothing. We're friends. Puck, I told you. She's with Sam."

"You're an idiot."

Finn rubbed his eyes. "I'm exhausted. Go home, drink some black coffee, Sober up, we can do this again in the morning. How did you get here anyway?"

"Walked." Puck admitted to his friend, shrugging his shoulder. "No big deal."

"Come on, I'll drive you home." Finn went to try to lift Puck.

"I'm wealthier than that Face book guy and look at me. I have nothing. Even that dude's married and he's a douche!"

"You're 23. You have your whole life ahead of you, Puck."

"So do you."

"My days are numbered, you that." Finn smirked.

"That's not funny. You're not funny."

"Come on, I'll take you home."

"Sam comes back tomorrow." Puck said to Finn.

Finn put Puck's arm around him and carried his weight. "I know, Ugh, heavy. No more burgers for you, bro." Finn teased. He flinched slightly. His arm was hurting but he didn't tell Puck.

"Oh stop it, you're Iron Man." Puck smiled and kissed Finn's cheek. "Welcome back!"

Finn laughed at his friend's antics. "I sure missed you."

"DUCK!"

Finn threw Puck on the floor and covered his ears. He breathed heavily, kneeling next to him. "Dude, what the fuck?" Puck had fallen on his ass and was rubbing it.

"_Corporal! Are you making fun of me?" _

_Finn covered his mouth trying not to laugh. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. "I am so sorry, Private but this is hysterical!" _

_Finn held up the Barney and Friends Boxers belonging to Private Heller. _

"_HA HA! You got your laugh! Laugh at the rookie!" _

_Finn put his arm around the younger boy. "I was 18 once, kid." _

"_Corporal, you're 22 not 82!"_

_Company Charlie burst into laughter and Finn joined them. _

"_MEN! We're being attacked!" Staff Sergeant Jackson rushed his men out to fight. _

"_You heard him! This is war!" Finn shouted, running out. _

"_HOO RAH!" They all shouted. _

"_On my word, we all move East." Finn whispered. _

_His men nodded their heads. _

"_DUCK!" _

_Bullets flew and screams went off. _

_Finn turned around to find one of his friends down. _

"_MEDIC! WE NEED A MEDIC! Private Heller, don't do this to me! MEDIC!" Finn shook the young man. _

"_Corporal! We need to move! There's a sniper!" _

_Finn stayed with the young man as the others moved out. He turned to see that he was ambushed by the enemy. He raised his arms. _

"_Corporal Finn Hudson! I do not negotiate with Terrorists!" _

_Three shots were fired and Finn fell to the floor. _

"DUCK!" The kid from down the block yelled.

"Dude what the fuck?" Puck rubbed his ass.

"Sorry guys! Didn't want to hit you with the ball!"

The boy ran to pick up the baseball and ran back to his friends.

Puck stared at Finn intensely. He grabbed his shoulders. "Finn?"

Finn Hudson was shaking.


	4. Chapter 4

"FINN!" Puck smacked Finn. "HELP! SOMEONE! ANYONE? HELP!"

_Blood trickled down Finn's chin. He tasted the blood and laughed. He was long gone. One, two, three blows to his right cheek and he stood up taller and laughed even harder. He had lost his mind._

"_Are all you Americans this cocky?" The man torturing Finn sat in front of Finn as two other men held him. One on each side, they needed all their strength to keep him back. _

_Finn spit out his blood and smiled sinisterly "You bet your ass." _

"_What's your name, solider?" The man asked crossing his legs and sipping from his mug. _

"_MARINE Finn Hudson." _

"_That's a stupid name." _

_Finn grinned. "Thanks." _

_The man stood up and kicked his chair. "Where are your men?" _

"_I don't negotiate with terrorists." _

"_Oh. Okay. You don't negotiate with terrorists." The man looked at the other two men and laughed. "He doesn't negotiate with terrorists." The three chuckled and Finn joined them. This made the man even angrier. He invaded Finn's space and looked into his eyes. "Fuck you, Finn Hudson." _

_Finn looked down to his bleeding abdomen and the knife that was slowly being removed from it. His eyes glazed over and he spit blood into the man's face. _

"Son? Do you know where you are?" A light was shining in Finn's eyes. He covered them and looked around.

"Am in a hospital?" Finn rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Oh my God! Is Puck okay? They were going to ambush us!"

"Mr. Hudson. I'm Dr. Franklin. I'm the attending in the psychiatry department here at Lima General. Your friend Noah bought you here. Have you been getting frequent anxiety attacks?"

Finn shook his head in confusion. "I don't know." He grabbed his head. "Mercedes" he whispered. "Dr. Jones. Is Dr. Jones on call?"

"The cardiologist?"

"Yes. He's my best friend's father. I need to speak to him. Please."

Dr. Franklin reached for a phone in the room. "Jackie? Can you get Dr. Jones to Room 215A? Thank you."

"Okay, now you answer my questions." The Dr. asked Finn nicely. "Lie back."

Finn slowly lied down and draped his arm over his eyes. The fluorescent lighting was giving him a migraine. "Where's Puck?" He muttered.

"Puck? Oh! Your friend Noah is outside. I told him to let me examine you. Mr. Hudson, have you been having trouble sleeping?"

"Yeah, I took some sleeping pills last night. I've been really restless. I'm just not used to Lima. It's been a while."

"You're a marine, I hear."

"Yes sir."

"A fine marine. A Hero."

Finn chuckled. "I wouldn't call myself a hero sir."

"You saved your company."

"I did what I had to do, sir."

"Mr. Hudson, Noah tells me you confessed to having thoughts of suicide. Always commenting on how your days are numbered."

"I'm not suicidal!" Finn yelled. "He's crazy!"

"Okay, relax. I apologize. I just assumed since you keep saying your days are numbered."

"Aren't all our days numbered? Aren't we all dead men walking?" Finn asked the doctor.

Dr. Franklin sighed. "Well technically yes but that's not reason to…"

"FINN! Are you alright?" Mr. Jones stormed into the room. "Did he have a heart attack?"

"No! no. Dr. Jones, he's fine. I'm treating him now." Dr. Franklin spoke out.

Dr. Jones placed his stethoscope over Finn's chest. "Puck told me you started shaking. Does your left arm hurt? Are you short of breath?"

"I assure you this isn't a cardiac issue, Dr. Jones." Dr. Franklin said growing increasingly aggravated.

Mr. Jones hugged Finn. "I missed you son."

"I missed to you too, Mr. Jones."

"This is my son. He is family. Please make sure he gets the care he needs." Mr. Jones said sternly. "I'll call Mercedes."

"I don't want to worry."

"We both know she'll kill us if we don't tell her." Dr. Jones winked and stepped out the room.

Finn smiled and looked over to Dr. Franklin. "He's the father to the woman I love!"

Dr. Franklin smiled back. "Well, he seems to like you."

"He does. He tried to convince me not to join the marines."

"Why did you?"

"To have a sense of direction. I felt so lost."

"Even when you had the woman you loved?"

"She was never actually mine"

"I see."

"It's a little complicated and now she's dating one of my best friends, I'm royally fucked, huh?" Finn laughed as he played with the blanket on the bed.

"How long have you been getting hallucinations?" Dr. Franklin asked bluntly

"I don't get hallucinations, I'm not suicidal. I'm just having trouble with sleep" Finn said in a defensive tone. "Can I go home now?

"Well, we're keeping you over night. I have reason to think you're suffering from PTSD." Dr. Franklin checked Finn's chart. "We'll run a few tests, make sure everything is okay and we'll talk in the morning about it. You can come see me in my New Haven office…"

"I don't need a shrink!"

"Mr. Hudson, what's the first thing that comes to mind when I say the following words: war, sniper, medic…"

"Stop that."

"Corporal, bunker…"

"STOP THAT!" Finn yelled.

"You're staying the night and we'll continue this tomorrow, Mr. Hudson. I put an order in for two Xanax. It should help with the anxiety for tonight." Dr. Franklin left the room.

Finn closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Hey buddy. Are you alright?" Puck entered the room slowly.

"Puck? I have something I need to tell you." Finn said softly.

Puck noticed the urgency in Finn's voice and sat beside him. "What's up?"

"You can tell my mother or Mercedes."

"What is it?"

Finn paused and started crying. "War was a fucking drag man. I hated it. I couldn't take it. I internalized a lot of conflict…"

"I know, dude…I know…" Puck kept listening.

"I was a POW." Finn said softly before sobbing uncontrollably. "And they fucking left me for dead!"

Puck grabbed Finn's hand and started crying with him.

"_You will not join the marines because you will be too busy finishing school and working part time to save up money for my daughter's engagement ring!" Mr. Jones chuckled. _

_Finn laughed. "I didn't come to help you with the Malibu to have you convince me to stay." _

"_Sam came to me, son. He was concerned." _

"_He shouldn't have. It was a secret. Remind me to beat him later!" Finn said as he looked under the car hood. "There's nothing wrong with this car!" _

_Finn closed the hood. _

"_I know. This is a Finntervention. Stay. I'll pay for your college." Mr. Jones said seriously, wiping his hand. "I'll talk to Carole." _

"_I can't accept that." _

"_Please, listen to me, Finn, you can die out there." _

"_I was born to Die, Mr. Jones. We all were. "_

"_That's funny" _

"_Why's that?" _

"_Well, just a few years ago, you had confessed to me how you were born to love a certain daughter of mine." _

"_That will never change sir." _

_Finn wiped his hands and smiled. "Ever" _


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Sorry I've been slow on these updates but it's hard managing real life and 14 different fics! Lmao Anyway, Eternal Flame is back and Finncedes is strong! Hehe Hope you enjoy! **_

_Finn marched up the stairs of his house and found Sam watching television and eating cheese balls. "You told him." _

_Sam leaned back and wiped his hands. "I had to." He said solemnly. "I'm not letting you throw your life away! Throw everything you've accomplished! Carole needs you!" _

"_I can do so much more if I join the marines, Sam! The pay is great and our living would be secure! You have to understand what that's like!" _

"_Finn, I hear you loud and clear but you're doing this to prove something to yourself. I know it's about your dad…" _

"_Sam, don't. Not now." _

_Finn opened his closet and pulled out his suitcase. _

"_I can't believe you're being so selfish!" Sam yelled, immediately regretting his words. _

"_Selfish? Me? I have never been selfish in my whole entire life and for once I'm going to do something I really want to do! And as my best friend, I'd appreciate it if you gave me your blessing." _

_The room fell silent. Finn sat on the floor of his bedroom and started crying. _

"_Hey. Finn, I'm sorry. I'm only hard on you because I care about you, man. You're my brother." Sam walked over to his friend and hugged him. "I just thought I could change your mind. I gave myself a year and I failed. You have my blessing." _

_Finn grabbed Sam's shoulders. "You haven't failed me Sam. Just...promise me you'll take care of Mercedes." _

"_Of course." _

"Check-mate!" Puck grabbed his stomach and started laughing. "Oh God, never fails!"

Finn smiled at his friend and grew quiet.

"What's up?" Puck asked, knowing Finn was thinking about something.

"How long have you been drinking?"

"Finn, this isn't the right time to try and shrink me." Puck cleared the chess board.

"Hey buddy, I'm back, you're going to have to deal with me!" Finn took the chess pieces from Puck's hands. "How long?"

"Recreationally or how long have I been abusing alcohol?" Puck asked sarcastically, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't try to be funny, Puck. This is serious."

"Finn, I'm fine. Listen, I'm going to get help." Puck said genuinely.

"What happened?"

"My problems are not important right now, Finn."

"Listen. Look around you. I'm in a crazy house. I think I can deal talking to you about a few problems here and there."

Puck wiped a tear rolling down his cheek and sniffled.

"How the hell did we end up here? This wasn't supposed to happen! You're supposed to be engaged to 'Cede, living with us in LA. You, Sam, and I would be running a gag shop somewhere!"

"Things change."

"I hate that this is happening to you, Finn."

Puck buried his face in his hands and started sobbing. "I hate it so fucking much!"

"This isn't about me right now, Noah!" Finn rubbed Puck's back.

"We thought you were dead, Finn. Sam, 'Cede, Carol, me…we all thought you were dead and I'm not supposed to tell you this but you don't let me breathe and you want to know everything…GOD YOU'RE ANNOYING!" Puck laughed. "I lost my mind a little, okay? And I turned to alcohol. One night I was so intoxicated that my judgment was off. Quinn was in town and you know what they say about old feelings?"

"Noah, Quinn's married, isn't she?" Finn asked his friend. Mercedes had told him that Quinn and her husband had moved to Kansas a few months ago.

"We slept together." Puck whimpered. "She's three months pregnant, Finn. With my kid."

Finn tried taking everything in. "With your kid? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Her husband was away on business and the timing is right. That baby is mine. She said sleeping with me was a mistake. She slept with her husband as soon as she found out and he thinks the baby is his."

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray? She did that?" Finn asked astonished at all this news.

"Yes. You know how it is. She respects her religion and divorce is just not an option!" Puck sobbed.

Finn stood up. "That's bullshit! You know what else isn't an option? Adultery and lying! Where's her religion then?"

"We've all been emotional since we stopped hearing from you. She was having second thoughts about her marriage and we all just needed each other. It wasn't just sex. We love each other, Finn."

"So now you're drowning in alcohol while she gets to play wife to this other dude?" Finn asked incredulously.

"I know it sounds bad…"

"It sounds terrible!"

"What sounds terrible?" Finn recognized the voice and turned around. "'Cede! You came to visit me!"

"Of course I did, silly. Puck, what did I say about not getting him riled up."

Puck stood up and gathered his chess game. "It's all his fault. Finn, I'll call you later. Mercedes? Any word from Sam?"

The mere mention of his name upset Finn. Mercedes looked at Finn and then at Puck. "Well, he should be landing soon."

"Okay. Well, I'll catch him later. Bye, guys." Puck made his way out of the hospital and Mercedes looked after him.

"Is he alright?" She asked.

Finn sat back down in the chair in the waiting room. "I hope so. So, Sam should be back soon, huh?"

"Yeah…How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days. I had a good session this morning. Doctors want to keep me here for a few days. At first they said I'd only stay overnight but I think they think I'm going to hang myself or something." Finn smirked looking out the window.

"That's not funny, Finn."

"I'm not trying to be, 'Cede. Just being honest."

"Well, my dad says this is the best psychiatric ward in Ohio."

"Your dad has been wonderful. This just sucks. I want to see my mom."

"I stopped by the hospice this morning. Her breathing is still irregular. She misses you and she wants you to get better, soon."

"Thanks, 'Cede. I just hope nothing happens while I'm in here."

"When are you going to tell me what happened? While you were at war?" Mercedes took the seat next to Finn.

"That's a loaded question…"

"Well?"

"When you tell me how you and Sam happened." Finn asked angrily.

"That's not fair and I don't see how that will make you feel better." Mercedes pushed the basket she had been carrying in front of Finn. "They're brownies. I made them for you. I went all the way downtown to get your favorite walnuts"

Finn grabbed her hand and turned to face her. "Would you go downtown for Sam?"

"Finn…things are really complicated right now between me and Sam and I'd really appreciate it if we don't bring him up. Okay?" Mercedes took her hand away.

"I promise you, I'll tell you what happened if you tell me."

Mercedes closed her eyes and nervously arranged her skirt.

"It was one of those things…that just happened. We didn't hear from you and Carole started making funeral arrangements. It was just too fast. We had gotten really close in California and he really helped getting my head straight. The trip leading up to coming back and leaving everything we had in Cali, it's what really did it. One night…Finn, I don't feel comfortable tell you this." Mercedes stopped her confession.

Finn kept a straight face and cupped her cheek. "I'm okay. Just go."

Mercedes sighed. "One night, Sam and I had a few drinks. We were here in Lima, things were really emotional. Quinn had come down and she was hanging out with Puck. I still don't know what happened there but Sam and I…we were lonely. And he was my friend. One thing led to another and after talking things out, we decided we could be good for each other. We've been together since."

Mercedes wiped the tears coming down her cheeks. "Woo! This is just too much. Memory lane isn't the best place in the world."

"I don't know if it's the fact that I'm doped up but I'm strangely composed, right now." Finn grabbed her hand. "This is just going to be really tough for me. I know that I came back for my mother but I also came back for you. When I heard you were in Lima, I got off that plane and marched into Lima's Jewelers and got you that ring. I wasn't going to let you slip away again. This whole thing…it's like a slap in the face!"

Mercedes caressed his hand with her thumb. "I know. I … I just don't know the right words to say anymore, Finn. You don't think I fantasized about our wedding day? Sam would be your best man for Gods Sake!"

Finn chuckled. "Ironic, isn't it?"

"Puck would finally stop fooling around and be with Quinn, Kurt and Blaine would be in the wedding party, Tina, Mike and their kids would too!, Artie would be the master of ceremonies…"

"Mercedes, I don't think I want to talk about this anymore…" Finn bowed his head. "Too painful."

"MARINE!"

Finn looked up from his chair at the tall blonde young man carrying two suitcases.

"I came here as soon as that plane landed. Hey, Mercy."

Mercedes smiled faintly and looked at Finn.

Finn tried the exercises from his morning session in his head. _"You can do this Marine, you're made of stone. You're made of stone." _

The young man dropped his suitcases and walked over to a stunned Finn. "Finn? Are you alright?"

A worried Mercedes Jones shot up and looked around. "I'll go get a nurse." She ran over to the nurses' station. "My friend! He's in shock! We need your help!"

"We have a code green in the waiting room. Patient is catatonic. I repeat a code green!" The nurse stood up and ran over to Finn and the green eyed, handsome, blonde.

**A/N: Ahhh! Don't kill me! So what do you guys think is going to happen next? And I hope we all know who the blonde young man is…right? Lol! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or it's characters ;) **

**A/N: hey all! So Eternal Flame is back and this is a pretty important chapter. I've been going nuts trying to figure out how to put things into perspective for Finn/Mercedes and Mercedes/Sam because as ya'll know, I ship them both! Lol But, I do have to keep in mind who the endgame is in this fic and well, here yah go: **

_Finn sat across from the therapist, eying the clock. _

_"It's not going to move any faster if you keep staring at it" the older man said to Finn. _

_Finn pursed his lips and arranged himself on the leather chair. Mercedes's father had found this place for him and it seemed like it cost a pretty penny. Since Finn just got back from his tour, he didn't have any medical insurance, meaning, Mr. Jones was probably taking care of this bill. _

_"Sorry, I just didn't expect to end up in a psychiatric ward on my first week back to Lima." Finn grasped the arms of the chair and rocked himself slowly. "Now, everyone thinks I'm crazy." _

_The therapist breathed in and placed his notepad and pen down. "No one thinks you're crazy, Finn. You need help. You went through a lot." _

_Finn sighed and closed his eyes, leaning back. "Do you really think you can help me? I need to be okay. For my mom. For Mercedes. For Puck." _

_The older man sat up and grabbed his notepad once again. He crossed his leg and began writing. "The three most important people in your life?" _

_Finn paused for a bit, thinking about the question the therapist had just sprung upon him. "Well, there is one more person but he stole my girl so it negates it." Finn traced the leather on the chair. His guilt rushed through his body and he looked up. "But if anything happened to him, I'd probably be crushed. So there's four." _

_Finn watched as the therapist kept writing and thought about how this felt like a scene in some really bad movie. _

_"Mmm hmm…what's his name, Finn?" _

_Even though he knew that was the next question, he still felt a growing pain in his stomach. "Sam." _

"Mercedes! How was I supposed to know?!" Sam yelled in the middle of the waiting room.

Puck, Tina, Mike, and Artie all watched through the glass window in the middle of the hallway, shaking their heads. Mercedes and Sam were arguing full mode, Arms were swinging and there was definite yelling.

"Thank you for coming out guys. Finn's going to be so happy to see some old faces." Puck said to his friends. "Especially you, Artie, after all the surgeries and I know you just started your new job in Maryland."

Artie held up his hand. "Say no more, Puck. When I heard about Finn, I had to come. It feels like we were all just here mourning him so why not be here to welcome him and make him feel better."

Artie walked over to the vending machine and started skimming through his options. "Do you guys want anything?"

The others stood behind and shook their heads no.

"Artie walking, Finn back from the dead, it's like a miracle!" Mike exclaimed, playing with the empty coffee cup in his hand.

"Okay, am I the only one that has to point out the extreme awkwardness?" Tina interrupted.

Puck and Mike remained silent, looking at their shoes and Tina threw her hands up.

"Really? Really, men?! Finn is in that room trying to recuperate from an episode caused by those two in there!" Tina pointed across the hall and then to the waiting room they were standing in front of. "Whose brilliant idea was to bring them here, anyway?"

"Tina, come on, 'Cedes' his best friend! And so is Sam regardless of the situation!"

Puck raised his voice, causing Mike to mumble "easy".

Artie walked back with a bag of M&M's and stared down his three friends. "Sure. And maybe that was true a few years ago, Puck but things have changed. Drastically. I know that a part of you wants to hold on to something we all shared a long time ago but…"

Puck covered his ears. "Nope! I'm not listening to you man! Okay? Shoot me! Shoot me for wanting some sort of normalcy around here! I CAME TO BURY MY BEST FRIEND! Do you know what that's like? And then he walks in to Lima and has to deal with the pain of seeing everything upside fucking down?"

Artie stood closer to Puck, looking him in the eyes and finally pulling him in for a long embrace. "You've had a long day. Why don't you go home? We'll be here when Finn wakes up."

Puck buried his face on Artie's shoulder and started to cry. "I can't. I have to stay."

Tina bit her bottom lip, not knowing the right words to say and finally spoke up. "Puck, we ALL came to bury Finn. Remember? Of course we know what it's like

"You guys didn't throw everything away. I mean, you're married. And I'm so happy for you guys but you're perfect! You're living the perfect life!" Puck pulled away from Artie.

"We're not perfect, man. We have problems too. Raising the kids, juggling two jobs, Tina going back to school. It's hard bro. Trust me."

"But you have each other. And Artie…I mean, look at you man, you're walking! Fucking Walking! And you have an amazing fiancé! You're running for councilman in Maryland…everyone's together. Quinn's married; Kurt and Blaine adopted a kid two months ago, Brittany and Santana just closed on their new apartment in Washington. Everyone's happy."

Puck started pacing the hall. "And I'm back here, watching my best friend fall"

Artie leaned against the wall and looked straight at his friends. "Okay, I'm walking but I'm on some intense meds because sometimes the pain is unbearable. Quinn's married, whoop dee fucking doo! She's miserable! And gee, I wonder why?!..."

Puck looked away, angrily.

"Kurt and Blaine adopted an amazing little girl and are having trouble finding a nursery school that doesn't look at them like they have five heads for being in a same sex marriage, Brittany and Santana closed on their apartment but hardly see each other since they have to work so hard to pay the mortgage payments! Puck, it's not as amazing as it seems. Everyone in Lima talks about how you have it best! A freaking Millionaire before your 30 and apparently they're all wrong! You seem pretty damn unhappy to me!" Artie felt guilty for saying these things to his friend but he knew they had to be said.

"Just be careful with your words next time! Please!" Mercedes said softly, making her way out of the waiting room. She smiled when she saw her friends and practically tackled Tina, Mike and Artie.

"Oh my God! You guys made it!" Mercedes said happily, fighting back tears.

"As soon as Puck called us, I booked the flight. The kids are with my mom so we can stay the full week. Tell us what Dr. Jones said." Tina asked eagerly.

"Well, he's not therapist, my dad but he did do a psychiatric round when he was in school. He thinks that you guys might be able to help him. Just seeing the support he has might help with the anxiety." Mercedes explained.

"Well, we'll do what it takes." Mike nodded.

"I can stay the full week too, Mercedes. Donna's going to take care of the campaign while I'm out here." Artie added.

Mercedes smiled and was happy that at least some of the old gang was back together again.

"She sounds great, Artie. I'm so glad you found her"

Puck started walking towards the waiting room. "I'm going to check on Sam. Okay?"

Mercedes nodded and turned back to her friends. "So, I'm starving and the doctors said it should be another hour before Finn wakes up. How about some bad hospital cafeteria food?"

"Mm..my favorite!" Tina scrunched her nose and giggled. She grabbed Mercedes' hand and started walking, followed by Mike and Artie.

###

"Hi." Puck walked into the waiting room and lightly punched Sam in the arm. "Welcome back."

Sam threw his head back against the wall and blew out some air from his lips, with a look of frustration. "Yeah, well, I shouldn't have come back."

Puck shook his head. "Nah, bro. You made a mistake. It's okay. How were you supposed to know that you couldn't use certain words around Finn?"

"Bro! I said Marine! Fucking, Marine! Who does that? I'm such a douche!" Sam rubbed his face with his hand and closed his eyes. "Is he awake yet?"

"Nope. We're still waiting."

Sam nodded and paused momentarily. The silence was a bit awkward and he finally looked up to Puck. "So listen, Sacramento, dude."

Puck covered his ears. "This is the second time I've had to do this today. I don't want to talk about California right now, Sam."

"If we open up shop again, we can do amazing things! Just like we did in L.A.! Puck! We managed to get so much done in such little time!"

"Yeah, well, I'm in Lima now, Sam."

"For what? What's in Lima? Puck? Quinn's in Kansas! She's not coming back!"

Puck glared at Sam and Sam gulped.

"I'm sorry bro, I didn't mean it like that. It's just, you're drowning in something that doesn't exist anymore. There's nothing here for us, Puck."

Puck shook his head and lightly shoved Sam.

"Nothing here? What about Finn? Carole? After everything they did for us? And Merce?"

Sam closed his eyes again and calmed down. "Listen, I love Carole. I love Finn. But I'm not staying here, Puck. California is where we belong. And you know it. Mercedes? She's going to be nothing here! I came back to tell you guys that we should move back. Once Finn gets better, I'm telling Mercedes. I hope you come with us."

"Sam, things are a little more complicated right now. I can't make such a big decision, bro. I'm sorry. We'll talk about this at another time."

"Fair enough."

The two men sat quietly without a mention of their conversation.

Mercedes, Tina, Mike and Artie walked back in with bags of food. Mercedes gave Puck a cheeseburger and a slice of pizza to Sam. Artie, Mike and Tina greeted Sam and they all embraced, happy to be reunited. They all sat to eat and wait for any news.

"This isn't too bad for hospital food." Artie said with his mouth full of cheese fries.

"I mean, it's okay. But it's now Lima burger!" Mike chuckled.

"We should totally go back there!" Puck added.

Mercedes remained quietly, thinking the last time she was there, she was being proposed to by someone who wasn't her boyfriend.

"I'd rather not." She said softly. She noticed that all eyes were on her and she spoke up. "Just not my cup of tea!"

Sam chuckled and nudged Mercedes. "You're such a liar! You love that place! Remember when we used to go? Me, you, Finn, Puck?"

Puck cleared his throat, almost choking on his burger as Mercedes glared at him.

Sam arched his eyebrows. "Those were the good old…okay, what's going on? Things have been extremely tense since I got here!"

"Well, you kinda aided in giving Finn a mental breakdown." Artie said shrugging his shoulders.

"Artie!" Tina yelled.

"What? It's true! I mean, it's not your fault, Sam because you didn't know. You didn't know, right?"

Mike bit his burger and immediately dropped what was in his mouth after hearing Artie's question.

Sam looked offended and placed his pizza on the paper bag and on the center table. He wiped his hands and looked straight at Artie. "Of course I didn't, Artemis. What are you trying to insinuate?"

Artie held up his hands. "Look, I don't want to fight, Sam. I'm not trying to insinuate anything. But it did happen and we can't ignore it. You asked why things were tense and I answered your question."

Mercedes wanted to crawl into a hole. Artie was always very straight forward but this was not the time. Her mind was racing. Things weren't only tense because of what Sam said but because of what Finn asked her when he came to Lima. She stood up and faced her friends. "I'm going to check on Finn."

She marched out of the waiting room, completely ignoring her friends' discussion and made her way down the hall to Finn's room. She noticed a nurse sitting at the door and smiled. "Can he have any visitors?" She asked softly.

"Not yet, sweetheart. Maybe a few more minutes. We'll go get you."

With that, Mercedes made her way back to the waiting room and walked into an awkwardly silent room.

She didn't want to know what was discussed. She just wanted to make sure Finn was alright so she could go home and soak in her bathtub.

The silence in the room was almost too much to bear. Finally, Sam spoke up but as soon as the words started to come out, Mercedes wished he hadn't.

"So that's it? He's mad at me for pursuing Mercedes? Even though he never pursued her?"

Mercedes' eyes widened. This time it felt like she was the one having a panic attack.

"Dude, you knew how he felt about her" Puck said softly.

"Okay, so it's Blame Sam for everything that goes wrong in Finn's life day? I didn't know he was alive!" Sam yelled.

"Doesn't mean you should just dive in there like it didn't matter!" Tina yelled.

"Tina! That's not fair!" Mike answered.

"I'm with her. I mean, come on." Artie added.

"Wait! It takes two to tango! I'm at fault for this too!" Mercedes shouted.

"Don't do this to yourselves!" Mike yelled. "That's not fair! Shit happens! You're not bad people for being together!"

The room exploded into arguments when someone cleared their throat.

They all looked up to see a nurse standing at the door.

"Now, if ya'll are gonna act like teenagers around my patient, I'm gonna have to send you guys home."

The friends composed themselves and sat in their seats.

"Can we see him?" Mercedes asked eagerly.

Sam noticed the change and looked away.

"Yes, but he's asking for someone in particular." The nurses responded.

"Go, Mercedes" Puck interjected.

"Actually, he wants to speak to a…Sam Evans?"

Everyone looked over to Sam and he stood up to follow the nurse to Finn's room.

"Be brief, son." The nurse placed her hand on Sam's shoulder and Sam went inside the room.

Finn was lying on the bed, watching something on television when he noticed Sam. He turned off the television show and adjusted himself on the bed.

"Sam…Take two?" Finn chuckled.

Sam was a mix of emotions. He wanted to be angry at Finn, at Mercedes, at his friends, at himself but all he cared about was the 17 year old that left Lima to save his country. The 17 year old that left behind the love of his life, and trusted him with all his soul to watch over her, the 17 year old that took him in when he needed help the most. Sam walked over to Finn's bedside and broke down.

"Fuck, Finn Hudson. I can't believe you're here." Sam hugged and held back tears.

Finn grabbed the back of Sam's head and chuckled. "Me neither" he whispered.

Sam sat back and smiled. "This has been a clusterfuck of emotions, my friend."

Finn nodded in agreement. "I know. Sam, we need to talk. About Mercedes…"

"I know." Sam responded, preparing himself for a conversation that could either ruin his friendship with Finn Hudson or change it for the better. "You first."

**A/N: sorry but I just love my cliff hangers! Lol so what did you guys think? What are those two going to say to each other?! Hmm… ; ) **


End file.
